


Quiets

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 13:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment at their apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katiwhy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiwhy/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Pavel’s in the kitchen when he hears the doors open, and by the time he reaches them, Jim’s already inside. Jim kicks off his shoes, and Pavel steps up to help unbutton his jacket, smoothing the grey land-uniform off his shoulders. Grinning in thanks, Jim kisses his cheek.

Pavel smiles right back, asking, “How did it go?”

“Good. He gave me an earful on having to do so many upgrades, but it did ease some of my worries that the Enterprise could be patched up.” Jim moves to toss the jacket to the floor, but Pavel takes it to hang on a clip on the wall instead. It’s not his apartment, but sometimes it feels like it is, and he’s not a messy sort of person. Jim indulges him but doesn’t adjust. “’Everything where I left it?”

“Yes,” Pavel says, turning, hand slipping into Jim’s, and heading for the living room. “And zhere is no need to worry; Meester Scott is an excellent engineer.”

“I know.”

Pavel’s just pushing Jim onto the couch when he realizes he left the bowl of popcorn in the kitchen, and he says, “Wait here.” He can hear Jim flicking on the screen while he trails back, plucking the bowl off the counter. Popcorn is a big part of the tradition, according to Jim. Pavel’s happy to eat whatever, so long as he can eat it next to his captain.

“Thanks for packing dinner, by the way,” Jim calls as Pavel walks back.

“You’re welcome.” Pavel beams wider than he should. It would’ve been better if Scotty never called, obviously—if they could’ve spent the day like they planned, relaxing around the apartment for once. But Pavel always likes packing meals for Jim anyway, because Jim seems to appreciate it so much. He always comes home with a smile and a kiss, and Pavel likes to know that Jim’s taken care of.

Jim drapes an arm invitingly over the back of the couch as Pavel sits down beside him, snuggling up close. The screen’s paused on the credits of the retro movie Jim got: something early twentieth century, black and white, of all things. It doesn’t really matter what it is. It’ll probably be hilarious for its outdated nature alone, and it’s mostly about the time they spend together. They’ll be back in the sky soon, and when Jim’s busy being captain, there won’t be as many chances for just _being together._

Jim says, “Lights,” and they flicker down to a predetermined setting, mostly dark, but with a dim glow that’s enough to see where the popcorn bowl is. Jim’s warm against Pavel’s side, and his arm is a comfort. It slips a little lower down the couch, draping across Pavel’s shoulders. “Do you want to come with me, next time?”

Pavel glances up. “To see Meester Scott? Do I hawe a high enough security clearance?”

Jim snorts. “That doesn’t matter.” When Pavel grins and quirks an eyebrow, he continues, “And not just because you’re so very adorable, and I want you with me all the time. Because I want all of my crewmembers to be the best they can be and reach their full potential. You’re a wonder-kid on my bridge, and you’re the same with engineering schematics. If you’re interested, I think it’d be great to have you familiar with the new upgrades.”

Pavel’s having one of those bubbly moments where Jim’s being just perfect, the best captain and boyfriend he could be, all at once. Those moments happen a lot. Pavel practically sighs, “I’d like zhat.”

“Good.” Jim pulls his shoulders up, pecking his forehead.

Then Jim’s leaning down for a kiss, soft but lingering.

And then Pavel puts his head on Jim’s shoulder, cuddling up as much as possible, the bowl of popcorn off-balance between their laps.

Jim leans his head against Pavel’s and tells the screen, “Play.”


End file.
